Persona 4 Golden
Persona 4 Golden, also known as Persona 4: The Golden (ペルソナ4 ザ・ゴールデン, Perusona 4 Za Gōruden) in Japan, is a re-release of PlayStation 2's Persona 4 for the PlayStation Vita. Release Date *'Japan': June 14, 2012 *'Asia': August 16, 2012 *'North America': November 20, 2012 *'Europe': February 22, 2013 Gameplay Changes *Two new Social Links: Marie, a Persona 4 Golden exclusive character, and Adachi. Both Social Links can unlock new story content, such as new dungeon and additional scenes for all ending types (Bad/Good/True). *New Difficulty levels similar to Persona 3 Portable. ''On New Game+, the player can change and even customize the difficulty levels for individual game elements in the config menu. The pre-set levels of difficulty are: **Safety (Very Easy in NA Version) **Easy (Left untouched in NA Version, used to be called Beginner) **Normal **Hard (Left untouched in NA Version, used to be Expert) **Risky (Very Hard in NA Version) *Several new music tracks *Additional voice over dialog. **Chie and Teddie have new voices in the English versions . *New animated cutscenes. *More Personas, including new Ultimate Personas for the Investigation Team. *New areas, such as a beach and a ski resort. Okina City, which was only seen during certain Social Link scenes, is now accessible. *New events, such as a Halloween event and a skiing trip. *The player can explore Inaba on evening time, with few limitation places (similar to Persona 3) *Yu and his friends now have motorbikes to get around various areas. *Certain equipment and accessories changes your party member's appearance, much like in ''Persona 3 FES ''and Persona 3 Portable. This equipment goes in a different slot and does not affect the party's stats. *New Garden and Bug Catching features. *Trophies *The ability to choose which skills can be inherited by the persona the player is fusing (However inheritance restriction still applies) *The Vox Populi (Voice of the People) and SOS are new additions to the game, available while connected to the PlayStation Network. **The Vox Populi can be used to see what other players of Persona 4 Golden chose to do during the current day in the game. The feature is also available in the Velvet Room to see what personas other players are currently fusing. **The SOS feature calls other online players for help in dungeons and allows you to send help to others and is recieved as a gift of a minor amount of health and spirit. The amount restored by the SOS is very little and isn't restricted by the current health status of your party. *New scene skipping function for those who played the PS2 version that just want to explore new features. *If the player fulfills criteria for at least good ending, daily activities are expanded to February 14th 2012, giving more time for events and social links. *New epilogue for the True Ending. *Changes to the requests of NPCs or the fox. *Some changes to the flow of battle: **Some shadows/enemies have changed their attribute (weakness/strength/null) or area spawn **Shuffle Time has been revised **Rebalanced characters **Rise can now assist the Investigation Team in All-Out-Attacks **Tag Team attacks **Cavalry Attacks: Attacks from members of the Investigation Team that are not currently in the party. These usually are a follow up to Weak/Critical attacks that down an additional enemy or two allowing for an All-Out-Attack **Some spells has been reduced its usage cost (Megidoloan now only costs 38 SP and Morning Star costs 55 SP) *A new "TV Listings" menu, for displaying bonus content unlocked through the main game. Bonus content and the game itself are presented as television shows. The various shows are: **Song Battle 2012 - Various clips from Persona Music Live 2008 and 2009 **Mr. Edogawa's TV Classroom - Lectures on the various themes of the game and their relation to psychology. **Midnight Miracle Quiz - A Quiz show with questions regarding minor aspects of Inaba and the Shadow World. This character dialogue in this content is fully voiced. **Daily Personamations! - A hub for rewatching the game's animated cutscenes. Scenes are unlocked as they are encountered during play. **P4 Golden - The main game, this program serves as a link to return to the game. **Giants of P - A series that shows Persona 4 concept art with commentary on each piece. Additional pieces of art are unlocked as the story progresses. **HEE! HEE! HOO! Music King - An in-game music player for listening to previously encountered music. Additional tracks are unlocked through playing the game. **Persona Hits - This series shows various Japanese television commercials for Persona, Persona 3 and, Persona 4. **What is P4 Arena? - Plays the P1 Grand Prix introduction video from the Persona 4 Arena story mode. **P4 the Animation! - A Japanese extended trailer for the Persona 4 anime, this content has the original Japanese audio and does not contain subtitles. **The Midnight Channel - A Minigame accessable only when the PlayStation Vita's clock is at Midnight until 1:00 AM. It features Teddie covered by TV static and can be manipulated with the device's touchscreen. Teddie is fully voiced in this mode. *The return of the Aeon Arcana and the introduction of the Jester/Hunger Arcana. Personas present in ''Persona 3 FES ''that were not carried over in ''Persona 4, such as Seiten Taisei and Lakshmi, as well as some brand new Personas like Baphomet and Kaguya, have been placed in the Aeon and Hunger Arcana. Gallery External Links *Official Website *Official Japanese Website *Persona Portal Category:Games Category:Persona 4 Golden